federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Clayton Riggs CP
Commander Clayton Riggs is a former sniper for the elite Black Squad on Bravo Team. Having left after an incident with his Commanding Officer, he joined the crew of the USS Annapolis as the Chief of Security - bringing the majority of his team with him - as well as his secret affiliation with Section 31. He remained on the ship until June 2403 when the ship blew up and he continued her security service on Earth. Background Information Clayton is the only child between Nathan Riggs (2336) and Leanne Riggs (2350-2388). Born on a ranch, his life growing up consisted of riding horses and being a typical cowboy type. When Clayton was 12 years old his mother was diagnosed with an untreatable and degenerative disease. She suffered with the disease for two years before she took her own life with a phaser. Clayton was the one who discovered her body in the house, blaming his father who had provided her with the weapon and facilitated the suicide. Clayton continued to live with his father for two more years despite abuse. When he was 16 years old, his father tried to kill him but was stopped by one of his childhood friends. His friend was put into a penal colony while his father was subsequently arrested for Syndicate relationship. Clayton was put into foster homes until he was 18 years old and was able to join Starfleet. He has no relationship with his father. Personal Life Samantha Elbrunne (2402-Current): Meeting in a recruitment fair for Black Squad, he convinced Samantha to try out for Black Squad. When he met her again and realized she was Andrus Elbrunne's daughter they hit it off. Having an attraction, the tension soon broke and they started an intimate relationship. This progressed with feelings and the two are currently a couple. The two briefly broke up in November, 2402 due to Clayton's abandonment issues and got back together in May, 2403. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet in the academy from 2392-2396, graduating with a degree in security and law. Military Career With a particular interest in Federation security he served in an elite intelligence core that went on undercover and away missions beginning in 2397. In 2402 he was promoted to Lt. Commander after a successful Bravo Team mission. Later that year, he was brought into Section 31 as a top tier member by Samantha Von who came back from the future to try and help the Section become better. Due to his involvement, his commanding officers, Captain Delgado, sabotaged the team. This prompted him to leave in June, 2402 and join the USS Annapolis as the Chief of Security. As the Chief on a ship he was awarded a promotion to Commander. In June, 2403 the USS Annapolis was destroyed during a terrorist attack and blew up while moored to Starbase 1 in Earth Orbit. Rank History: Ensign: 2396-2398 ** Lt. LG: 2398-2401 ** Lieutenant: 2401-2402 ** Lt. Commander: 2402-2402 ** Commander: 2402-Current 1 Clayton Riggs CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:USS Annapolis Category:April Category:2374 Category:All Characters